Mañana
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Éramos como fuego y gasolina, yo no fui bueno para ti y tú no eras buena para mi. Sólo nos trajimos dolor y lágrimas... sin embargo, quisiera amarte esta noche como si no hubiera un mañana.


**Saludines público lector, jejeje ya se, tengo demasiadas cosas encima pero este songfic lo ando debiendo desde hace aaaños... bueno pues a aprovechar el estado anímico cambiante de la musa y a darle. Creo que es mi segundo Oneshot y el primer songfic que hago en esta sección... en fin, os dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (C)**  
**La lírica pertenece a la canción "Tomorrow", de Christ Young; derechos reservados Sony Music Entertaiment 2011 (C) **

**Todo escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**MAÑANA**

Martes por la noche.

Llueve un poco, como es de esperarse de las tormentosas noches de mayo. Son las dos de la mañana y sale un tren, el último.

Acaba de comprar el boleto y aún no ha mirado a dónde se supone que se dirige, pero no le importa. Se sienta en su asiento, aunque podría haber escogido cualquier otro, porque el vagón está casi vacío y duda mucho que se llene. Sólo lleva una mochila de campamento que coloca a su lado. Se acomoda un poco y cierra los ojos un momento, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana.

Está fría. Es invierno y su abrigo de cuero hace poco para detener la sensación de estar helándose. Se estremece, pero mantiene la mandíbula tensa para no ponerse a tiritar.  
El ronroneo del tren la tranquiliza.

Se va, se va lejos. Da igual dónde. Sólo espera que el viaje sea largo, porque en cuanto la sensación del ligero tirón desde el estómago le indica que la máquina se mueve, empieza todo. Siempre es igual. Adora mirar el paisaje quedándose atrás para poder pensar en todo y en nada; en lo bueno, en lo malo, en lo que fue y lo que podría ser. Es lo que necesita en esos momentos, por eso lo agradece. Los recuerdos se amontonan detrás de los ojos, dibujan escenas que ya se marcharon y, aun así, pesan más que nunca.

Ve su rostro frente al espejo. Los recuerdos la envuelven, todo empezó ese sábado por la mañana y acababa de levantarse, pero no era el baño de su casa, sino el de aquel hombre…aquel al que no debería amar.

No. No. No.

Se había casado con Sasuke Uchiha. Hacía ya tres años; un tórrido noviazgo que duró menos de un año y el resto…

El resto había sido una paz mermada hasta que le conoció a él.

Seis años mayor, carácter hosco a causa de un estresante estilo de vida. Serio y mustio, incluso más que el propio Sasuke. Bien decían que siendo la sangre más espesa que el agua, el apellido se impone y el carácter casi parecía emularse; a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Itachi.

El nombre aun temblaba en sus labios, como si quisiera escapar en medio de un suspiro ahogado. No importaba ya. Esto era por el bien de ambos.

Porque así debían ser las cosas.

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.__  
__I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.__  
__And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen.__  
__To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good._

Todo habría sido más fácil si fueran sólo amigos. Si ella nunca hubiese cruzado aquella barrera, tan frágil y delgada existente entre lo inocente, lo sutil… y el deseo oculto en sus sutiles suspiros; el duelo silencioso de miradas expectantes, la premura de sus palabras, sus confiados gestos hacia ella y el beso impropio que mandó todo aquello a una nueva y prohibida perspectiva.

Ambos. Eso era causado por ambos. Sasuke… Sasuke sólo fue un pretexto. Sus largos viajes que duraban fines de semana enteros, casi media semana, sólo fueron estúpidas excusas. En el corazón no se manda, pero el fuego desatado provocaba daños, daños a terceros que no lo merecían siquiera. Tensión innecesaria.

¿Qué pensaría Sasuke? Peor aun… ¿Qué había estado sintiendo Itachi respecto a esto ultimamente?

Él también lo sabía.

Aun aquella noche…

—Sakura…

En la habitación estaba ella, aun durmiendo, con el pelo suelto echado sobre la almohada, tapada con el edredón y una sonrisa en el rostro. Desnuda y hermosa. Así que se acercó y volvió a cobijarse en el calor de la cama y se reclinó sobre ella. Besó primero su frente, después su mejilla derecha, la izquierda, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de los labios y la mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, el cuello. Aquel cálido perfume entrando por sus fosas nasales, su tacto suave y agradable debajo de los labios.

Su presencia.

Y su risa, recién despierta. Sus ojos jade, grandes y sinceros. Brillantes. La miró con esa aura y esa expresión aún aletargada, aún un poco perdida en el sueño. Feliz. Le sonrió y pasó los brazos por su cuello, acercándola a su rostro. Fue un beso tranquilo, lento, casi lánguido.

Perfecto.

Pero entonces la llamaron. Su móvil vibró encima de la mesilla, rompiendo el momento. Sakura se separó de él casi con disgusto. Un nudo en la garganta, un regusto amargo en el paladar.

Porque tal y como imaginaba era él, dándole los buenos días.

"Buenos días, cielo".

Y Sakura que sonreía forzada y contestaba escueta y tajante a un igualmente monosilábico Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque Itachi sólo era su cuñado y habría sido más fácil si no lo amara pero lo hacía. Porque por eso no podía evitar caer en el juego una y otra vez.

Siempre igual.

Un relámpago ilumina por un momento la escena. A lo lejos se distinguen las figuras de unos árboles y después oscuridad. El cielo ruge y ella cierra los ojos. Está cansada. No quería que Sasuke lo descubriese. Le dolerían más sus palabras intentando disculparse.

"No es importante, nunca… nunca pasó nada", mentiría.

Y ella lo sabe, lo lleva sabiendo desde que empezó. Pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades así...? El golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana la adormece un poco. En su mente se crea esa escena, el día que todo empezó, hacía mucho ya, en esa misma habitación.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.__  
__Rock you strong in these arms of mine.__  
__Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.__  
__We're like fire and gasoline.__  
__I'm no good for you.__  
__You're no good for me.__  
__We only bring each other tears and sorrow.__  
__But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

—No quiero dejarte… —las palabras habían brotado de los labios de Itachi, como el fluctuante viento de verano. Gélido y seguro.—Te amo, Sakura.

Ella intentó detenerlo, porque no quería sufrir, no quería que pasara justo lo que había pasado. Esto no podía ser. No era buena para él… y él no era bueno para ella. No en aquel acorde en que Sasuke quedaría como el tercer flanco; víctima silenciosa.

—Al menos… déjame amarte como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y estaba desnudo encima de ella, sujetándole las manos. Su pelo caía por encima del hombro como una oscura y densa marea. Le contemplaba con ese brillo deseoso y sincero en su ojos y se acercaba. Lamía su cuello, retrocedía, volvía a besarla. Sus labios sobre sus pechos, en sus pezones, jugando. Su aliento cálido, aun con el recuerdo reposado de aquel té amargo.

Sakura no pudo evitar caer en la tentación.

A veces lo olvidaba. Ella la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y lo olvidaba. Olvidaba que estaba casada con su hermano, que sólo era un desliz… una excusa a su austera soledad en casa, que "no contaba".

Pero sí, lo hacía. Y dolía volver a casa y saber que ella estaba con él, que él no sabía nada. Se sentía sucia y se lo decía. Siempre se lo decía.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger.__  
__I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you.__  
__And tomorrow, you won't believe it,__  
__but when i pass your house,__  
__I won't stop no matter how bad I want to._

—Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto.

Pero Itachi se sentaba enfrente, le cogía de las manos y la miraba seria. Casi dolido. Casi culpable.

—No puedo. Te juro que yo también lo he pensado muchas veces pero no puedo. Cada vez que te veo...—, agachaba la cabeza entonces y se veía un poco más roto, bastante más partido en dos—. ¿Tú puedes?

Al final acababa negando con la cabeza, un nudo en la garganta comiéndole la respiración y la vida. Se tumbaban en la cama abrazados y se dormían así. A veces ella lloraba y no podía hacer nada, porque no tenía fuerzas para alejarse y en parte era normal.

Simplemente no podían dejarlo. No era nada malo, ¿no?

Pero, oh, lo era. Sí que lo era. Porque ahora recuerda la expresión de Sasuke y lo sabe con toda esa certeza que antes no era capaz de reunir. Siempre lo pensaba. Cuando salían los tres a algún bar o a cenar y él decía "claro que no me importa que vengas, eres mi hermano", e intentaba hacerlo sentir bien y no como un simple "acople", entonces lo pensaba. Intercambiaba una mirada con Itachi y veía en sus ojos que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Que él era bueno y confiaba en que él cuidaría de Sakura mientras se ausentaba.

Le estaban haciendo daño y eso estaba mal, claro que lo sabían. Y sin embargo no fue hasta el final que decidieron dar el paso de terminar aquella especie de vicio tóxico. Demasiado tarde ya.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great.__  
__But there's too much bad for us to think _

_that there's anything worth trying to save._

Estaban en la cama aún. Ella estaba encima, de nuevo. Como siempre. Sus caderas chocaban y sus dedos juguetones lo recorrían. Gimió bajo y ella sonrió pasando su lengua por su abdomen. Se irguió, ante la extasiada mirada de Itachi.

Era hermosa, tan hermosa...

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.__  
__Rock you strong in these arms of mine.__  
__Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.__  
__We're like fire and gasoline.__  
__I'm no good for you.__  
__You're no good for me.__  
__We only bring each other tears and sorrow.__  
__But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

Sus bocas chocaron en una guerra fogosa y pasional, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa. Ella le abrazó y lo apretó contra sí. Por un momento sintió la mano de Itachi en su vientre, cálida; un instante después, su ropa interior desapareció en un susurro.. .

Después, ella buscó y él la fue guiando.

Arqueó la espalda suavemente contra el impulso penetrante de su sexo y murmuró:

—Sólo esta noche... Te amo, Itachi.

—Yo también te amo –dijo él, sonriendo contra su hombro desnudo.

_We're like fire and gasoline.__  
__I'm no good for you.__  
__You're no good for me.__  
__We only bring each other tears and sorrow.__  
__But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

Empezaron lentamente y él sintió que su piel comenzaba a sudar, en tanto ella iba acelerando sus movimientos. La conciencia desaparecía, centrada única y poderosamente en aquel vínculo. Los poros de Sakura se habían abierto, emitiendo un aroma suave aun envuelto en el perfume que solía usar. Tibio, dulzón, encantador.

Sakura sintió llegar su orgasmo y avanzó hacia él, buscándolo, sin dudar que lo alcanzaría. De pronto, su cuerpo tartamudeó y pareció dar un salto hacia arriba, no ya orgásmico, sino, para alcanzar una meseta muy por encima de las que había alcanzado con Sasuke o con los dos amantes que le precedieron. Comprendió que eso no iba a ser un simple orgasmo. Sintió un poco de miedo... pero su cuerpo retomó el ritmo.

Itachi se tensó contra ella, en toda su longitud y en ese mismo instante ella alcanzó la culminación... o empezó a alcanzarla; un placer tan grande que era casi tormento desbordó insospechadas compuertas y ella tuvo que morder el hombro de Itachi para ahogar sus gritos...

Jadeó, con el nombre de él muriendo en sus labios en medio de una exhalación.

A Itachi le pareció que ella lloraba. Echó el torso atrás y él temió que se retirase; trató de prepararse para ese momento, que siempre dejaba una fugaz sensación de pérdida y vacuidad inexplicable, algo así como la huella de un pie, pero entonces ella volvió a empujar con fuerza. De inmediato Sakura alcanzó el segundo orgasmo, algo que nunca hubiera creído posible, y la ventana de la memoria se abrió otra vez, y había dolor mezclado con el placer... Un leve dolor físico, mezclado con leve placer físico y, un descabellado sentido de afirmación.

El placer culminó aun en medio de la duda, en medio del azoro en el semblante de ella, en medio de la culpa y aquel ardiente sabor en sus bocas. Itachi afianzó en contacto de sus manos en las caderas de Sakura, pronunciando más su última embestida, derramándose como nunca lo había hecho… _dentro de ella_.

La miró por un largo instante. Su cuerpo era suave y adorable; la línea de la columna vertebral apenas era discernible en la penumbra, sus mechones caían perezosamente sobre el hombro. Sakura pensó que volvería a desearlo antes de la mañana y aquella sensación de culpa volvió a ella atemperada sólo por el vergonzoso consuelo de saber que Sasuke estaba a un océano de distancia.

"Pon otra moneda en la máquina de discos –pensó–. Esta pieza se llama "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Pero en alguna parte duele. Tal vez en los espacios que separan a las personas."

Y estaba bien, en realidad. Ella quería dormir... pero sola no, esa noche. El último impacto estaba pasando... quizá con demasiada prontitud. Pero en ese momento se sentía exhausta. Segundo a segundo, la realidad tenía un matiz de sueño. Y a pesar de su culpabilidad, Sakura pensó que ése era un lugar seguro. Podría dormir un poco entre los brazos de Itachi.

Quería su calor.

…Sólo una última vez más.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave you there.__  
__I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

—**0—**

Son las cinco de la mañana de aquel húmedo sábado de inicios de junio. Aún no amanece, pero aquella arcada podía más que el turbio y pesado sueño, obligándola a levantarse.

Una vez más.

En el baño, parece que el malestar cede. Cede pero no desaparece. Y ella lo sabe. Siente que le falta la respiración por un momento, así que echa a andar con el móvil en la mano y una presión en el pecho que no entiende del todo y acaba corriendo cuando sale de allí. Se queda silenciosa y quieta al pie de las escaleras y termina por sentarse en el borde; pero qué más da, si él la quiere y eso es lo que siempre ha querido oír. La quiere. La quiere pero ella está con Sasuke y Sasuke la ama a ella y son felices juntos, tan felices...

Llora. Acaba llorando sentada en el borde de su cama Está cansada y angustiada y sólo quiere olvidar y volver a levantarse con Itachi, desnudo a su lado. Llora porque sabe que lo quiere más que a nada. Lo ama tanto que abre la ventana de los _sms_ y empieza a teclear una respuesta.

Se levanta al rato, con las mejillas húmedas y demasiados recuerdos sobre la espalda. Pero tiene el móvil apagado por fin y ha tomado una decisión. Las palabras que ha enviado retumban en su cabeza mientras tumba de nuevo en la cama, mientras que el sopor trata de acogerla de nuevo entre sus brumosos pliegues.

Ya pensaría en ello. En la respuesta de Sasuke, y el inicio de su petición de divorcio. Las cosas se complicarían, pero no ahondó en ello; siempre era asi si había un hijo de por medio, pero en este caso, ella sabía que ése hijo no era de Sasuke.

El sol ha salido ya y la ciudad despierta. Duele de una forma que en realidad no hace tanto daño como habría imaginado y Sakura Haruno sabe que le queda toda una vida por delante para empezar de nuevo, para volver a equivocarse, para acertar.

Para encontrar su sitio en el mundo sin hacer daño a los demás. Por eso ha decidido que no va a volver.

Por eso Itachi ha recibido un mensaje con todo lo que tenía que decirle y jamás se atrevió a confesar.

No era el divorcio; eso estaba explícito desde la semana anterior. Tampoco la ofuscada mudanza hacia Suna, ni el cambio de número móvil… ella sólo lo omitió, porque era lo más pertinente que podía hacer. Lo había estipulado así, pese a que él lo presentiría. Esas cosas no se pueden eludir, pero lo hizo.

Las palabras eran escuetas. Cortas. Carentes de emoción, de vida… pero quizás no de esperanza.

"Estaremos bien. Gracias por todo, Itachi. Te amo."

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Ya sé; lo mismo con lo mismo y para lo mismo, pero...Pff... clima lluvioso, pop-country y yo de ociosa cuando debería ponerme con los otros fics, jejeje. Bueno esto lo tenia botado en mi papelera de "La poza del Oneshot ahogado" junto con más cosas que a lo mejor termino luego, por la soberana facilidad de que son Oneshots, ya que con historias largas ando más embrollada que nada. Bueno todo sea para despejar la cesera.**_

_**Todo comentario es bien agradecido.**_


End file.
